


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Dates, First Meetings, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Streetmatehost Scarlett Moffatt picked Ant McPartlin from the Newcastle streets, so she could find him a date. Would Ant find the love of his life in his hometown?





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0_YloQZCoM) by Ant and Dec and the 2016 Jersey Boys cast (originally by Frankie Valli).
> 
> This fic is in an Alternate Universe, so it is not true and I own nothing but these words. The _Channel 4_ reality dating game show _Streetmate_ gave me the inspiration to write this fic. The boys aren't famous and in their 30s, they haven't met before in this story and I wrote it from a third-person point of view.

"Single? Looking for love? Tired of swiping left and right to try to find the perfect partner? Don't worry, cos I'm here to lend a helping hand and take to the streets of Great Britain and help you find your dream date. This is Streetmate," _Streetmate_ host Scarlett Moffatt said into the camera as she walked down the streets in her beloved Newcastle. "Once upon a time, there was a world before mobile phones where dating meant no apps, no social media, just people chatting each other up. So, I've come to the beautiful city Newcastle to try and make people meet face-to-face, no filters."  
Scarlett asked a few Geordies about their dating experiences with people from their city and if they ever kissed on a first date. "All I need to complete my quest is a singleton and here's who's joining us today."

 ** _"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_**  
**_You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much_**  
**_At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_**  
**_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you"_**

"Hi. My name's Ant. I'm 32 years old and I was born and raised here in Newcastle. I work as a graphic designer at an advertising agency and I've been single for about 5 years now," singleton Anthony – Ant for short – McPartlin told about himself as he walked through the hallway of his house.  
Ant pointed at a signed _Newcastle United_ shirt that hung on the wall. "This Toon shirt is my most precious possession. It was signed by the Big Al, Alan Shearer himself and I've been to about 100 Newcastle United games in St James' Park."  
"My longest relationship lasted only 8 months, because he wasn't the one. The other blokes I dated weren't the person I was looking for to spend the rest of my life with. I do think the love of my life is somewhere out there, but I just haven't met him yet," the Geordie said while he sat on his sofa. "I hope that Scarlett can help me with finding the man I've been searching for."

 ** _"Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare_**  
**_The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak_**  
**_But if you feel like I feel, please, let me know that it's real_**  
**_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you"_**

"Hiya, are you all right? So how long have you been single?" the _Streetmate_ host asked as she hugged Ant.  
"I've been single for about five years now," the male answered.  
Scarlett eyes widened. "Wow. That's quite a long time. Do you have any particulars?"  
"My ideal man is a couple of inches shorter than me and he has the same age as me. He has short kind of brown hair and blueish eyes. I love it when he has a babyface, but a stubble would look good on him as well. He loves Newcastle United and he doesn't say no to a hug. He's got to have the same sense of humour as me and it would be amazing when he loves staying in to watch a film together while we're eating a takeaway," Ant summed up.  
"Well, I can't promise you I can find you a man who ticks all those boxes, but would it be all right if he only ticks one or two boxes?" Scarlett commented.  
Ant smiled. "Yeah, that's all right. I'm pretty sure too that there's no man out there who ticks all the boxes."

 ** _"I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights_**  
**_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say: 'Oh, pretty baby'_**  
**_'Don't bring me down,' I pray_**  
**_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you"_**

Scarlett and Ant just started their way down the Newcastle streets when the male saw a very handsome man walk out of a clothing shop. It seemed like the stranger ticked a lot of Ant's ideal guy boxes.  
The stranger looked a bit shorter than Anthony. He had short brown hair and a babyface. He wore a signed _Newcastle United_ shirt with the name _Shearer_ on the back.  
"Could you please ask him if he's gay and single?" Ant begged Scarlett.  
"Yeah, of course!" the dating game show host said before she sprinted towards the complete stranger. "Hiya. I'm Scarlett. How are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks," the short male replied.  
Scarlett shook hands with the Geordie. "What's your name by the way, sorry?"  
"I'm Declan, or just Dec."  
"Declan. I've got two questions for you. Are you single and are you into men?" the female asked as she crossed her fingers.  
Dec laughed out loud. "I'm single and camp."  
"Yes! Cause I'm looking for a date for my friend. Do you want to get a closer look at my friend, Ant?" Scarlett said while she pointed at Anthony.  
Declan stared at the other man from a distance. "Yeah, sure."  
"Is he your normal type?" the _Streetmate_ host asked as she walked towards Ant with Dec by her side.  
"Well. He has the looks of my ideal lad," the male confessed.

 ** _"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_**  
**_You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much_**  
**_At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive_**  
**_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you"_**

"Hiya, nice to meet you, I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Ant," Anthony smiled as his ideal looking lad stepped forward. "How are you?"  
Declan pulled the other Geordie in for a hug. "Nice to meet you too, Anth. I feel not bad. How about you? I'm Declan, by the way, but you can call me Dec if you like."  
"I'm all right," Ant replied.  
"So, Declan, do you wanna go on a date with this lovely lad?" Scarlett asked the shorter male.  
"I'd love to."  
The dating show host turned to the other Geordie. "Do you wanna go on a date with this handsome lad, Ant?"  
"Yes, please," Anthony nodded.  
Scarlett got closer to the camera. "Do you know what that is? That's a Streetmate!"

 ** _"I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights_**  
**_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say: 'Oh, pretty baby'_**  
**_'Don't bring me down,' I pray_**  
**_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you"_**

"Hiya, welcome! My name's Declan and I'm 32 years young. I was born in Newcastle and I haven't left the city since then. I work as a retail manager in a shop. My last relationship ended 3 years ago," singleton Declan Donnelly spoke. "Newcastle United is my one true love, but I wouldn't mind sharing the Toon with a nice lad. My ideal man is slightly taller than me, he has thick dark hair and eyes I could sink in. He's born in the same year as me and I wouldn't mind it if he grew a beard, but I like a cleanshaven man too. He's got to make me laugh. His ideal date would be to stay in, eat a takeaway and watch a film together on the sofa."  
Dec made himself ready for his date with Ant. "I didn't think I would find my ideal man, until I saw Ant. He ticks all the appearance boxes and I hope he ticks the other boxes as well."

 ** _"I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights_**  
**_I love you, baby, trust in me when I say: 'Oh, pretty baby'_**  
**_'Don't bring me down,' I pray_**  
**_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you"_**

Scarlett arranged a night out at a cocktail bar as a date for Ant and Dec. "Declan already ticks most of Ant's boxes. So I've organised a cocktail night for them to get to know each other better. Anthony was the first to arrive.  
"Hiya, good evening," Ant said as Dec walked in.  
Declan hugged the taller Geordie. "Good evening, Anth. Are you doing okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm doing great," Dec said before he sat down on the opposite side from Anthony.  
"I saw you wearing a Newcastle United shirt the other day. Does this mean you're a fan of the Toon?" Ant asked while both men sipped their drinks.  
"Are you really asking me that?" Dec asked flabbergasted. "The colours of my heart are black and white."  
"I'm so happy to hear that," the taller lad smiled. "Cause, to be honest with you, you tick all the appearance boxes of my ideal man and that man has to be, just like me, be a fan of the Toon too."  
"That's one of the boxes of my ideal man too," Dec grinned.  
"When were you born?" Anthony asked.  
"My birthday is 25 September and I was born in 1975."  
"Then we're both 32, cause I was born on 18 November 1975," Ant took a sip of his _Sex on the Beach_ cocktail. "What's your ideal date, Dec?"  
"To be honest, my ideal date would be staying at home with the love of my life, watching a film in the living room while we're enjoying a takeaway," Declan sipped from his _SOTB_ cocktail too.  
"No way! That's my ideal date too," Anthony replied. "I hope this doesn't scare you, Declan, but I just realised you tick all my boxes. You're shorter than me and you are born in the same year as me. Your hair is short and brown. Your eyes are blueish and you have a babyface. You love the Toon and you love hugging me. You have the same sense of humour as me and your ideal date is the same as mine."  
"You are my ideal man too, Anth," Dec confessed. "The Toon means a great deal to you too. You are taller than me. You have thick dark hair and eyes I can sink in. No beard suits you really well. You make me laugh and you have the same ideal date."  
The younger Geordie's eyes lit up. "I never thought I would meet my ideal man, but here you are. Right in front of me. I wish I met you sooner in my life though."  
Dec laid his hand on top of Ant his hand and squeezed in the other hand. "We've got to thank Scarlett for her courage to come up to me. Otherwise you probably wouldn't have started a conversation with me."  
"Yeah, I probably would have let you walk away if I didn't have Scarlett."

**_"You're just too good to be true"_ **

"It's been 5 weeks since Ant went out on a date with Dec. Time to catch up with Ant to find out if he had a nice date," Scarlett spoke into the camera.  
The female host and Ant sat at a table on each other's opposite sides. "Hiya Ant, I'm so excited to see you. How did the date go?"  
"Decky, could you please join us?" Anthony asked.  
Declan walked into the room and he sat down next to Ant with an arm around him. "Hiya Scarlett."  
"Does this mean the date went well?" Scarlett enthusiastic cheered.  
Ant turned his head towards the man next to him and he pressed a peck on the other pair's lips. "Does this answer your questions?"  
The _Streetmate_ host smiled. "So, are you dating?"  
"Yeah, Dec's my ideal man and I'm his," Anthony answered.  
"That's a successful Streetmate then!" Scarlett said.


End file.
